In the Devils Arms
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Jasmine returned to Hogwarts at night, alone. She needed to be herself, she was only human. While she's there she encounters someone she is not expecting, and they help her decide to break her chains.


**In the Devils arms**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
The Golden Chase, prompt 2.**

 **Ollivander's wand shop: Hornbeam**

 **The Golden snitch: Through the universe, Alternate universe.**

 **Words: 1275**

 **Vela, Aurora.**

 **Harry Potter fanfiction challenges:  
Ulitmate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write three stories on your OTP: Angsty one.**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it:  
84, Au! Soulmate.**

 **I am terrible at writing romances, but I need to improve for some of my stories! So, this is an attempt at romance, keep in mind I am yet to be in a relationship so any tips would be great!**

 **If you can guess what this is inspired off, I will be very impressed.**

* * *

The cold air blew across the battleground that was known as Hogwarts. Two people were in the half still standing, and half-ruined castle: Jasmine Potter and Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he was more commonly known as. Jasmine did not he was here, yet.

The war had been over for hours now, Jasmine had won it and until recently, been at the Burrow, partying. But she had escaped from all the partying going on, feeling incomplete, sad. She felt as though she had failed or lost something, but what she was not sure what or how.

Then Jasmine supposed that her whole life, she had been doing what people had wanted her to do, right from before her time at Hogwarts. Maybe she was regretting that now that she was free to be herself; she had taken off her actors' mask. But that was her lot in life, maybe in an alternate universe, it would be different.

She had been their perfect little golden child: said yes to everything, and agreed to everything she was supposed to. Jasmine could hold her tongue, she was good at that; she had done it forever, after all. All her views and opinions were not what she was supposed to think, so she had to hold them in.

In reality, Jasmine Potter was a Slytherin through and through. Considering she had gotten where she was, she could not have been anything else. If Jasmine had her time again, she would have been sorted into Slytherin, but she would not, so she just had to live in regret of having to hold the serpent within; she was sure in an alternate universe she would not have had to hold the serpent in, it would have run free.

"Why am I here?" Jasmine asked herself as she wondered around Hogwarts. She supposed it was so she could be herself: she was only human, and there was so much she could take of being fake and she needed a break.

As Jasmine entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, she realised there would be a lot of timing repairing Hogwarts ahead. She and the rest of them would have their hands full, that was for sure. It was a big job, as it was a big castle.

Then she noticed something move in the shadows of the hall. Jasmine blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then removed a bit of red hair that might have been obscuring her vision before looking again. There was defiantly someone, something, there.

"Who's there?" she asked defensively, pulling her wand out.

Jasmine could have fainted when she saw who it was: it was Tom Riddle. "H-ho-how are you here?" Jasmine asked, stuttering and paling. She found herself actually being happy he was here!

"You don't exactly sound upset to see me, which I do find surprising," he said with a small smirk. But he did not look at her, he looked up at the roof.

"I am angry!" Jasmine cried, sounding it. But really, she was lying, but lying came easy.

"That sounds more like it," Tom said nodding. Then he said, "Why are you here?"  
"That is none of your business!" Jasmine cried. But she ended up spilling the beans. "I, I needed to get away. I have never been myself, I played the par they wanted me to forever. I forced my smile, I forced my laugh, and my beliefs, because that was what they wanted. But I cannot hold it up forever! I am only a little human, and I, I came here to be free." Jasmine started to cry.

Tom was shocked, to say the least. He found out more then he could have ever dreamed of about the Girl-Who-Lived, and now he was watching her fall to her knees, crying. It was actually quite a troublesome situation: should he comfort her, or should he just stand and watch? Surprisingly, he wanted to comfort her. He told himself that was just because he hated the sound of crying: so weak, so pathetic. But that was really not the truth, maybe in another world, but not this one.  
"I never wanted to have to wear a mask, but I had to. I never wanted to fight, but it was expected, so I did. There was something special about us, you know; that was why we are equals. I suppose the reason you're not dead is that I cannot live without you: in an alternate universe, this would be different, I suppose," Jasmine cried, realising something.

Tom walked over to her and crouched in front of her. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"We were destined for each other, for better or worse," Jasmine said softly.

"We're soulmates?"  
"Yes, we are," Jasmine said, daring herself to put on a small smile. She had read about soulmates during her sixth-year at Hogwarts, and she had known since then she had one. Only just now she realised who it was.

Tom meanwhile had had his world turned upside down, but then some things were now clear. He had always found something trying to stop him from killing Jasmine Potter, but his desire to kill her always ignored that something. He will admit he had been a madman, and his thoughts were not able to be made sense of, and he had done some really stupid things.

But now he had died, he could understand everything much clearer, and he realised that rather than want her dead, he wanted to protect her, look after her. He was not sure if that had always been the case, but it certainly was now, and that was what he was going to follow.

"I suppose you're going to put knives in my heart and leave me with my fake façade," Jasmine said crying bitterly.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to ever pretend again, Jasmine, you deserve to be free from it; you're only a human, you can't keep it up forever," Tom said, standing up.

Then he held his hand out. Jasmine looked up at him as he started to speak, her green eyes full of tears. "Come with me," he asked, almost begging.

"Okay," she said, a hint of hope in her voice. She took his hand and let herself be pulled up. She did not know what she was getting into, but she did not care. She had pretended all her life, but even if she to pretend for him, she would. She would do it if that's what he asked, but it would be different as it would be a different sort of pretending.

"Whatever you want me to do, I will do it," Jasmine whispered, looking straight into his face.

"It is okay to be yourself," Tom responded, kissing her on the forehead. "Let me take you away."

Then Jasmine found herself letting him take her away from Hogwarts. She was in the arms of the devil, but she did not give a crap. In another world she would have, but not this one.

She was sick of it all, all the chains and all the responsibilities of the Girl-Who-Lived. She wanted to break free of her chains and get away; she had taken all she could, she had had enough. That was what she was doing now, getting away.

Soulmates did not always love each other, but neither could die while the other lived, so they tended to share some sort of life. Jasmine loved Tom, but she did not know if he loved her. That did not matter to her, she could live off her own love for him.


End file.
